Nowhere to Go But Here
by Emiko Michiru
Summary: A girl runs away from her abusive family and has no where to go.. that is until she meets myserious Kyle, who takes her in from off the streets... Romance


October Emiko Sasaki walked down a main street in New York City. Her mp3 player was glued to her ears, so loud she couldn't even hear herself think, which was probably a good thing. Her eyes wandered to the people walking in front of her, she wondered what they were thinking? Were they possibly thinking about her? Her mind always wandered like this, thinking of all different sorts of possibilities. Maybe they wondered where she was going? Or who she was? Too bad that not even October could answer these questions herself. She had no idea who she was or where she was going, all she knew was that she was running. Far away.

Her parents didn't care. Her siblings didn't care. They were probably happy, one les mouth to feed. She was left with her mp3 player and the clothes on her back, and she was fine with that. She wondered if she would eventually have to sell her mp3, knowing she'd die without it. Music was the main part of her life. She loved listening to music, and making music, it didn't matter to her. She loved it all the same. "Nani o matteru..." She sang quietly to herself, not bothering to see who heard, turning another street corner into a section of the city she was unfamiliar with, not caring. It was getting darker now, the street lights were turning on. How long had she been walking? She didn't even know. Where am I gonna sleep...? She thought, but she knew that even if she slept on the street that it'd be better than going back home to her father, who came home all drunk, and abused her mother right in front of her younger siblings. Just thinking of it made a cold shiver run down her spine.

She made a right onto a different street; her goal was to get as far away as possible before she crashed. Ugh, I should have brought supplies or something... She thought, Instead I just barged out of the house, not even thinking... She sighed; her pace grew faster with the increasing darkness.

Strands of blonde hair fell into her deep blue eyes as she walked. She noticed the number of people she saw walking diminishing. What town am I even in...? This doesn't look like NYC... She asked herself, then remembering she didn't care. The night was growing even darker now; she didn't see anyone else beside her on the streets, or even in cars. Maybe it was time for her to find a comfy park bench to sit on. Too bad where she was, it didn't look like there were many parks. She sighed, wondering if anyone else even heard it.

She turned another corner. "Damn it... a dead end..." She muttered, about to turn around. Then she heard another voice.

"Why, hello there." a voice called. She immediately recognized it was a male's voice, but more high pitched than deep, but it wasn't like a little kid. She was afraid to even breathe; her breaths were scarce and sharp. Was she going to die, her first night on the streets? There was a lump in her throat preventing her from speaking, and her feet wouldn't move from the position they were locked in.

"Oh, I see how it is. Don't say hello to me." The voice spoke so smoothly, she felt presure on her shoulders; October looked down to see skinny arms around her. Her feet finally moved enough to get the perosn in her sight.

His hair was a dark brown; it came down to about his shoulders. His eyes were the most bright, beautiful shade of green she had ever seen. He was skinny, as previously guessed, his body almost feminine. He wore a ripped t-shirt and a pair of ripped, faded jeans. But she still couldn't stop staring into that shade of green...

"Oh, my," The words flowed out of his mouth so graciously, just as smooth as his previous ones. "What are you doing out here so late at night, honey?" His arms didn't move from around her, his hands flowed through her soft blonde hair as he talked, his eyes fixated on her hair.

October swallowed and said, "Wh-Who are you?" Her tone of voice was strong, stronger than she'd wanted it to come out. "What're you doing?"

"Oh, my, what a cute voice..." He said, looking her in the eyes. "Oh, nothing..." He took his hands from around her and turned around, his back facing her.

"I asked who you are."

"I already answered that." His voice was sharper now, his head turned slightly so she could see his glare.

Her face turned a shade of pink for a second, but she shook it off. She pushed her headphones from her ears to around her neck. She was about to say something, but he said "I asked you a question first, dear."

It took her a second to remember, but she did. "What are you doing out here so late at night, honey?"

"Oh..." she muttered softly, and then said. "I-I really don't know..." Her eye moved to the concrete beneath her feet, that was when she realized he wasn▓t wearing any shoes.

"How vulnerable." He sighed, facing her again, moving closer. "Kicked out? Or a runaway? Or just homeless?" His eyes met hers again.

"I... umm... ran away..."

He sighed, "Do you even realize how easy it would be to so whatever I wanted to you right now?" He moved closer, his eyes fixated on hers. He smirked a bit, "I could murder you, rape you, oh, hell, I could even do both." He grabbed her waist with one arm and grabbed her chin with his other hand, moving her face closer to his. Her heart wouldn't stop beating faster, faster... He leaned in so close; they were within an inch of a kiss. Her face was a bright pink, and his smirk grew even bigger. "You're lucky I'm not that kind of guy." He broke off in the last second, turning around to walk away. "Oh, if you need somewhere to crash, follow me." he said, not even bothering to turn around, he just waved his hand to her.

October watched as he started to walk further and further away. "Oh...!" She said, tripping over her own feet, then followed him 


End file.
